


Goodbye

by Ragna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace mucho que no andaba por aquí, bueno ¡volví! espero que les guste este One Shot. Disculpen si hay algo malo, es una adaptación de otro One shot, no me acuerdo el nombre pero cuando lo recuerde lo pongo, esta en ingles, pero este no. Espero que me perdonen por haber eliminado i'm lost, i can't believe in you. Pero fue una payasada mía, andaba haciendo algo y apreté el botón equivocado y lo elimine, por andar apurada me paso, era una nota de autor lo que iba a subir, pero tenia que estudiar así que tenia el tiempo contado. I'm sorry. Pero estoy recopilando los capítulos, editarlos y preparándome para el regreso del fanfic a AO3. Los adoro. ¡Besos!</p><p> </p><p>¡Disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no andaba por aquí, bueno ¡volví! espero que les guste este One Shot. Disculpen si hay algo malo, es una adaptación de otro One shot, no me acuerdo el nombre pero cuando lo recuerde lo pongo, esta en ingles, pero este no. Espero que me perdonen por haber eliminado i'm lost, i can't believe in you. Pero fue una payasada mía, andaba haciendo algo y apreté el botón equivocado y lo elimine, por andar apurada me paso, era una nota de autor lo que iba a subir, pero tenia que estudiar así que tenia el tiempo contado. I'm sorry. Pero estoy recopilando los capítulos, editarlos y preparándome para el regreso del fanfic a AO3. Los adoro. ¡Besos!
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Stiles miro extrañado la imagen frente a él, el espejo señalaba un costado de su blanca piel mostrando un moretón algo feo, con manchas amarillas verdes además de las moradas, decidió no prestarle mucha atención y que debería tener más cuidado a la hora de estar con la manada. Escucho el sonido de que un mensaje llego a su teléfono y sonrió, termino de colocarse la camiseta y salió a encontrarse con su novio. El alfa de beacon hills, Derek Hale.

 

Comenzaron su relación poco después de lo sucedido con la manada de alfas, por cosas del destino Derek se encontró atrapado bajo el encanto de Stiles mientras este hacia un monologo de como el no siempre debería ser el robín de Scott.

 

Un tiempo después de que Stiles se diera cuenta que ahora tenía cada vez más moretones de esa manera comenzó a tener hemorragias nasales. Se las secaba y ocultaba y luego venían las hemorragias de sus encías, muy poco a menudo tenía hambre y entonces comenzó a preocuparse.

 

Vagos recuerdos tenia de su madre, o de la enfermedad de esta, pero lo que si era que ahora más que nunca debía recordar para saber que lo que le pasaba no era nada parecido a lo que su madre tuvo que pasar.

 

Su padre no podría soportarlo, ni Derek, ni Scott. Nadie de la manda podría soportarlo.

 

Entonces Stiles supo su lugar en la manada y decidió cuidarse lo mejor que pudiera, acudiendo primero a su padre para que lo acompañara al hospital a verificar o no sus sospechas.

 

“Papá, yo uhm. ¿Me acompañarías al hospital?” pregunto, viendo como el color del rostro de su padre se iba un instante para luego volver y ver a su hijo con el temor en su mirada.

 

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?” pregunto, dejando de lado los papeles que tenía en la mesa levantándose a acercarse a su hijo.

 

“Nada, solo que últimamente me siento muy mal, y quería hacerme un chequeo con el doctor. Solo eso” Sonrió a labios cerrados, tratando de que su padre no se fijara en que sus encías de nuevo sangraban.

 

Su padre suspiro y asintió. Diciéndole que mañana no iría a la escuela para que fueran temprano durante el descanso del sheriff al hospital.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente después de recibir el interrogatorio de Scott de por qué no fue a la escuela, tomo el valor suficiente para decirle a su padre a qué tipo de doctor irían.

 

“al mismo que tomo a mamá hace años atrás” dijo con el alma en un hilo, viendo como su padre se trataba de mantener en una pieza para su hijo.

 

“está bien.” Fue la respuesta que recibió y luego un abrazo acompañado de unas palabras de apoyo que Stiles sintió que solo eran palabras de despedida. Cosa que provoco que el dolor en su pecho aumentara.

 

La clínica del doctor runaway estaba bastante atolondrada de gente en recepción, Stiles trato de no mirar fijamente e incomodar a las personas en aquel lugar pero su curiosidad era tanta que no pudo evitar mirar a unas cuantas personas. Una pareja que se mantenía con las manos tomadas y sonrisas apagadas, un viejo señor que sostenía a la que sería su esposa que ya poco le quedaba y un pequeño nene de la edad de nueve años que jugaba con un Batman de juguete y un auto parecido totalmente calvo. Sin ni un cabello en su cabecita.

 

“¿quieres jugar conmigo?” preguntó el nene, sonriéndole inocentemente a Stiles. Que asintió jugando con el pequeño hasta que fue llamado por la recepcionista.

 

La visita no le agrada ni un poco a Stiles pero debe hacer esto por los que quiere. Pero cuando ya las pruebas han sido tomadas y el dolor en su pecho aumenta por el sonido que sale de la boca del doctor.

 

“leucemia linfoide aguda, si no se trata podría morir en cuestión de meses, serian tratamientos con quimioterapias. Lo siento Stiles.” Lo último lo dice con más corazón que todo lo que dijo al principio, como si ya no fuera una sorpresa el tener pacientes moribundos frente a él, con familias a punto de derrumbarse.

 

Con ayuda de su padre se levanta  y sale del cuarto y despidiéndose de el niño. Se va a casa a descansar un poco. Su padre a pesar de tener que ir a trabajar se queda toda la tarde con él y cuando llega la noche él sabe que estaba abajo tomando un vaso de whisky, pero por primera vez Stiles lo entiende, y no lo molesta.

 

El planea como decirle a la manada todo esto, pero no sabe cómo. Mientras se ingenia un plan decide ocultar el olor a enfermedad de sus amigos, bañándose en algunas plantas con fragancias tan fuertes que ni un lobo sabría que él estaba muriendo por dentro.

 

Por qué él lo sabía, el sabía que en unos meses más él se iría, y dejaría a todos. Aunque se aferrara al granito que había de esperanza la sabía dentro de sí que no existía otra salida más que la muerte.

 

 

La primera quimio fue la más difícil de ocultar a la manada, justo tenían reunión y todos lo miraron extrañados, en especial Derek que a regaña dientes lo dejo partir antes que todos, porque el necesitaba estar con su padre, porque se sentía mal últimamente y quería pasar un fin de semana tranquilo.

 

Derek quiso ir a verlo pero Stiles le dijo que quería dormir todo lo que pudiera y mientras estaba despierto quería tiempo con su padre, Derek acepto algo aséptico pero acepto, eso para Stiles fue una victoria que acepto con amargura.

 

A la mañana de ese día lunes después de haber pasado el peor fin de semana de su vida dijo que no jugaría lacraste y recibiendo miradas asombradas de Jackson Scott e Isaac los fue a apoyar desde las bancas junto a Allison y Lydia que lo miraban tan impresionadas como los demás.

 

Ellas mismas habían sido presentes de todo lo que el humano había entrenado ese verano para estar en primera línea.

 

Cuando se fueron a la reconstruida casa Hale, a terminar de entrenar Stiles desistió antes de lo esperado y cayó en brazos de su novio.

 

“¿Estas bien?” le pregunto Derek, mirado directamente sus ojos, que últimamente apagados siempre estaban. “no te ves muy bien, ven te llevare dentro” y tomándolo al estilo nupcial y aferrándose a su novio Stiles sonrió, por que al menos ahora en brazos de su Derek se sentía de nuevo vivo, de nuevo Stiles.

 

 

A mediados de septiembre es cuando comienza a perder cabello, preparado ya desde hace tiempo se corta el cabello nuevamente volviendo al que tenía antes de que todo esto ocurriera, quejándose de que se le enfría la cabeza aceptando a gusto los chistes de los demás porque eso significa que lo está haciendo bien, está ocultando su enfermedad muy bien.

 

También ha perdido algo de peso, pero nada que no se pueda ocultar con sus ropas de siempre, ni si quiera Derek se da cuenta las veces que se cola a su habitación a tener su sesión de caricias y besos que a ellos tanto les gusta.

 

 

Noviembre es el mes donde todo se va a la mierda, el ya no puede con las quimio, ni siquiera con el rostro que su padre le da cada que se levanta por si solo de la cama. Es como uno que se ilusiona al rayo de sol más lejano en la oscuridad de la noche.

 

Pero no esperaba que una de sus noches donde su padre debía estar trabajando Scott fuera a verlo y lo encontrara en el baño expulsando lo poco de comida que tenía en su estómago, sin su gorro que ahora siempre llevaba dejando su cabeza sin pelos a la vista de todo el mundo, Scott, lo miraba desde su habitación con espanto. Y las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos hasta que corrió a los brazos de Stiles tirándose al suelo con su hermano llorando en su hombro, pidiéndole a un dios que no supiera si lo escucharía que por favor no se lo llevara, que no se llevara a su hermano de esa forma.

 

El sheriff los encuentra a ambos durmiendo abrazados como cuando eran niños y sabe que ahora Scott también sabe. Y sonríe porque ahora su hijo se quitó algo de peso de encima pero la amargura lo domina, porque no sabe cuándo tiempo su hijo podrá andar sin un peso sobre sus hombros.

 

Scott despierta antes que Stiles, y ve a su mejor amigo durmiendo con bolsas en sus ojos, la piel blanca que era propia de Stiles ahora era parecida a la de un moribundo. Y más lagrimas abordaron sus ojos al recordar las palabras que su hermano le dijo en la noche mientras el lloraba en sus brazos.

 

“cuidaras de papa ¿vale?” sonríe como si ellos de verdad fueran hermanos de sangre, y no solo de dicha. “cuidaras de todos y serás el mejor hombre lobo del mundo.” Acariciando las mejillas de su hermano beso la frente del latino acunando su rostro en su pecho.

 

 

Las fiestas pasan y ellos están en el hospital viendo que más pueden hacer para que Stiles se recupere pero este ya las rechaza todas, no quiere nada más. Quiere vivir como un adolecente normal, un chico sano que tiene un novio que lo ama y unos amigos que lo adoran y un padre que también lo ama.

 

Rechaza cualquier tipo de cosa que el doctor Runaway le dice, excusándose que es joven que tiene una vida por delante, pero Stiles lo ignora. Yéndose del lugar tal como llego.

 

Con la vida dependiendo de un hilo.

 

Cuando llega a la casa hale y se encuentra con todas las personas de la manada mirándolo como una pieza de cristal, a Derek que lo mira entre queriendo ir a socorrerlo y traicionado, a Isaac que lo ve con su mirada de cachorro, y a Lydia que se aferra a Jackson tal como lo hace Allison con Scott.

 

“Hola” dice con un hilo de voz que le queda, sentándose en el sofá que queda, en medio de todos los presente sintiéndose peor que nada. “yo uh, estoy enfermo”

 

Lydia se niega a mirarlo, y Allison lo ve expectante, Isaac suelta un chillido y Jackson lo ve aferrándose a la esperanza de que es una de sus bromas y que no se ira como todos los que lo rodean lo han hecho.

 

“leucemia linfoide aguda” dice, mirando a todos, ya todos en la misma página, mirando a la nada, siendo la familia que se derrumba como todos los pacientes de esta enfermedad.  “quería saber a ciencia cierta, lo siento”

 

“¡¿Lo siento!? ¡Vete a la mierda!” dice harto Jackson recibiendo miradas desaprobarías de todos.

 

“hace cuánto.” Pregunta Derek mirándolo con los ojos aguados.

 

“cuatro meses, las quimio ya no son suficiente, me dieron siete quizás menos, meses de vida, no llegare a la graduación” dice con amargura, siendo recibido en los brazos de su pareja, que lo aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 

“no puede la mordida salvarlo. Lo hiso con Erica.” Argumento Isaac, Stiles lo mira como si a un niño pequeño fuera y lo abraza entra Derek y el. “no funciona así Isaac, el cáncer daña a uno mismo, la curación rápida de un hombre lobo solo me mataría mas rápido”

 

Todos se mantienen en sus lugares unos instantes. Para luego correr a donde Stiles esta abrazado a Derek, siendo la manda que siempre fueron que solo con esto se aferraron más al otro.

 

 

Derek lo mira como una perla brillando en el mar, lejano y cercano a él al mismo tiempo, y eso incomoda a Stiles que voltea ignorando la mirada de su pareja. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se enteró de aquello y no había querido ir a verlo a su habitación por el dolor que le corría en las venas al saber que pronto no habría nadie en ella. Stiles se sintió aliviado al verlo ahí en la ventana de su cuarto.

 

Se trató de levantar pero Derek lo impidió.

 

Soltó una risa “no estoy tan mal, no necesito ser tratado como de cristal”

 

Derek lo miro con admiración y amor “Stiles. Siempre te eh tratado como cristal”

 

Stiles le miro con una sonrisa surcando sus labios. “ven aquí” dijo abrasándose.

 

Derek se ocultó en el cuello de Stiles aferrándose a él, hasta que se separó sacando una caja de su pantalón mirando a Stiles. Con tristeza e ilusión. “Antes… Antes que te vallas, quiero-quiero que seamos pareja.”

 

“Derek, ya lo somos, a menos que quieras…” callo. Stiles stilinski dejo de hablar y observo el anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en su centro que su lobo le tendía, le tiritaban las manos y cuando estuvo a punto de caer el anillo Stiles lo tomo. “Derek…”

 

“No me digas que no soportaras irte con la culpa y esas mierda, es si o no. Pero prefiero más un sí que un no.” Dijo Derek abrasando a Stiles por la espalda.

 

“Sí.”

 

 

 

La boda fue muy linda, ambos vestidos formalmente, olvidaron que en unos meses uno de los novios no estaría más, nunca más. Festejaron todos en familia, el sheriff aceptando a su nuevo hijo con los brazos abiertos, Scott aceptándolos como pareja concreta, todos alegres de que Stiles y Derek fueran oficialmente un matrimonio, ya que antes solo actuaban como  uno naturalmente, ahora lo eran.

 

 

Stiles y su padre se fueron a vivir con la manada, ya que Derek le dijo que no podría vivir en esa casa estando cómodo con su marido.

 

A pesar de tener diecisiete, Stiles ya estaba casado. Ante las leyes lobunas, y las leyes humanas. Claro, con unos arreglitos cambio su edad y así no habría ningún problema.

 

Stiles y Derek no se separaban en ningún momento después de su casamiento, claro tuvieron su luna de miel, donde Derek lo trato como su tesoro más valioso, lo acaricio y lo llevo al placer máximo demostrándole su amor de mil y un formas, diciéndole entre gemidos que ni la muerte los separaría, que ellos estarían juntos siempre.

 

 

El tiempo pasaba y Stiles se alejaba más y más de la vida, siendo cada vez más abrazado por la muerte. Un día, Stiles amaneció con las energías de mil y un soldados.

 

La primera persona con quien hablo Stiles fue Jackson.

 

“Hey Jack” llamo Stiles, sorprendiendo al  oji celeste con el apodo, más aun con el abrazo que le dio y el susurro de “cuídate mucho” que dio.

 

“N-No Stiles, no puedes-”

 

“puedo y lo estoy haciendo Jackson” suspiro “Jackson, quiero que sepas que no te estoy traicionando al irme, no fue mi elección pero quiero que sepas que todos estarán para ti, todos. Somos una manada, y cuando yo me vaya, tu serás más cercano a la manada ¿sí?”

 

“Stiles no te despidas, por favor”

 

“Jackson abrázame.” Pidió, y fue envuelto en los brazos del chico que le corrían lagrimas por las mejillas, “Sh… tranquilo, aún estoy aquí”

 

“no sé qué hare cuando no lo estés” susurro el muchacho en sus brazos.

 

“hablar con la manada.” Tomo el rostro del chico y lo acerco al suyo, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente. “prométemelo Jackson, prométemelo que serás parte de esta manada.”

 

“lo prometo”

 

 

La segunda fue Allison, quien comenzó a llorar como una nena en sus brazos, ni si quiera cuando su madre murió lloro tanto la chica.

 

“Allí, te puedo pedir algo” pregunto Stiles, mirando a la chica. Asintió y siguió “no lastimes a Scott”

 

Confundida Allison iba a hablar pero Stiles la interrumpió “eh visto como se miran Isaac y tú, los apoyo, pero Scott es mi hermano, y no quiero que cuando me vaya quede con el corazón más destrozado de lo que ya está con todo esto.”

 

Avergonzada Allison susurro “lo siento” pero Stiles negó y sonrió.

 

“uno no maneja al corazón.”

 

 

Lydia, su querida Lydia, ella fue la siguiente. Y la que más sufrió, por presentir la muerte cerca de Stiles lo abrazaba como si haciendo aquello lo salvara de la malvada. Pero ambos sabían que no, que Stiles si o si se iría, pronto. Muy pronto.

 

A Lydia la veía ahora como su hermanita menor, que a veces se hacia la fuerte y mostraba el lado duro que muchos temían pero si te acercabas encontrabas a la niña hermosa que era la chica.

 

Ambos esperaron a Peter que volviera a casa hablando de todo y nada hasta que el susodicho llego y Lydia los dejo, Peter miro atento a Stiles.

 

“Quiero que por favor los sostengas”

 

“eso es mucho peso Stiles, eres quien lo hacía, no te puedo remplazar de tal manera, eres importante para la manada.”

 

“sorprendente de tu parte agregar a un humano a tu manada” sonrió

 

“te recuerdo que hace no mucho tiempo te volviste el esposo de mi sobrino, quiera o no eres parte de la manada, además. Aunque no lo creas te quiero, y creo que yo tampoco seré tan fuerte como lo soy ahora que estas con nosotros.”

 

“gracias Peter, estimo mucho esas palabras viniendo de ti.”

 

“ese anillo era de Talía, Derek lo encontró y me pidió que lo restaurara para ti, ¿lo sabias?”

 

“no” observo con cariño el anillo en su dedo que descansaba mostrándose orgulloso. “Pero lo espere de su parte.”

 

“te ama mucho”

 

_“yo más a él, mucho más a él.”_

 

 

El último fue Derek, cuanto dolor apresaba esa mirada, estuvieron todo momento abrazados, si alejarse un milímetro del otro.

 

“Prométeme que no te cerraras” pidió Stiles mirando a los ojos a su marido.

 

“Stiles, no me pidas eso ahora”

 

“Por favor Derek, no puedo irme sin que me lo prometas, por favor” silencio. “entiende que tu manada te necesitara más que nunca y tú a ellos igual.” Mas silencio “¡Derek!”

 

“¡Lo sé!” grito, pero al rato se retractó y miro a Stiles con ojos de cachorro “Lo siento, pero es que no puedo. No puedo Stiles. Con suerte me estoy controlando ahora para no pegarte a mí para que no te alejes de mí, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, pero con esto. Esto me destruyo. ”

 

“Amor, mírame.” Tomo el rostro de su esposo y lo obligo a mirarlo a la cara. “Afrontaste miles de cosas, y ahora esto no puede derrumbarte, hazlo por mí, por los chicos, por nosotros.”

 

“Te amo” susurro acariciando con su nariz la nariz ajena. “lo… prometo”

 

“también te amo, sour Wolf”

 

 

Dos meses después, cuando la graduación se acercaba y Stiles estaba mirando una película solo mientras los demás estaban en la escuela y Derek  comprando él se quedó mirando el anillo de su mano.

 

“Lo siento Talía, dañe a tu hijo demasiado, perdóname.” Susurro, pero una calidez lo abrazo y lo hizo sentirse mejor, sabía que era la madre de su esposo, diciéndole que no importaba que desde el cielo ambos lo cuidaran.

 

Todos llegaron y decidieron hacer una noche de películas, todos se acomodaron cerca de Stiles .Hasta el sheriff estaba con ellos. Especialmente fue Derek quien se acomodó más cerca, que no le importo no ver la película si podía estar oculto en el cuello de Stiles cálido y con todo el amor que este humano le daba, igual que Isaac, que acomodado entre las piernas de Stiles miraba la película.

 

Isaac, era su pequeño niño, ambos sabían que ellos eran como sus padres, Isaac más de una vez le ha dicho a Stiles “papa”, como también a Derek, pero eso no les molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, les encantaba.

 

Así que cuando Stiles se fuera no sabía cómo actuaria Derek con su “hijo”, ni Allison, ni ninguno de los chicos sabía cómo actuarían.

 

Estando tan alegre, todos en un momento conversaron como si ese fuera aun día normal, común y corriente, las carcajadas volaban en torno a todos, hasta Derek rio. Y Stiles sintió que ahora podía irse tranquillo, cerró sus ojos, para no volverlos a abrir.

 

Todos callaron cuando un latido se perdió.

 

Todos lloraron porque aquel latido desapareció.

 

 

 

El funeral fue unos días después, fue sorprendente la cantidad de gente que asistió, pero después fue  solo la manada quienes quedaron, llorando y recordándolo como lo que era y es. El chico que corrió con lobos.

 

 

Los años pasaron, y todos tenían familias, ya no estaban tan juntos como antes, pero siempre se juntaban en dos fechas todos para saludar a Stiles en su tumba, uniéndose como manada, como él se los pidió a todos, Peter con su nueva manada, y Derek manteniendo la promesa de no derrumbarse, siguió adelante, teniendo un niño con un vientre de alquiler, no quería no ser de nadie más que de Stiles y el pequeño fue enseñado que siempre tuvo dos padres, uno que lo cuida y ama desde la tierra junto a él y otro en el cielo que lo amaba y cuidaba con todo se ser.

**Author's Note:**

> :C lo siento, pero quería que el final fuera asi, el otro, que aun sigo sin acordarme tambien termina asi. LOL. spoiler. Pero sigue siendo bueno aunque les haya cagado el final. XD. Ojala que hayan disfrutado de este one shot, vengo de vuelta con todo así que solo esperen :D
> 
> También, no agregue a Erica ni Boyd, por que en el original no están tampoco, si que eso. C:


End file.
